FPS Force: Reloaded and Armed
by scoutman321
Summary: One sponge.One sea star.One squirrel.One octopus.Six mares.One mission: Save the Equrestria and defeat Trio of Evil. The first crossover between MLP and Spongebob.Updated with Squidward's notebook and soon Sandy's strategy book.
1. Dearest of all my friends

Chapter 1 Part 1:Dearst of all my friends

**Disclaimer:1-I don't own their rights.2-If you mistake with something,don't ask me.3-I got updated again.4-Decided to make fiction with action style.5-Rated T for violence(mo and language(it is censored).6-No pairings,only new friendship..**

"Alright guys here is the plan."SWDF captain(Sea World Defense Force)was starting talking to other SWDF soldiers and writing on whiteboard.

SWDF soldier wrote on whiteboard "Operation Ka-Boom!"and he was explaining the operation how they will defeat big cyborg alien.

"Step one:We gonna need rocket launchers and grenades .Step two:We will rush on stadium .Step three:We will make this alien into bloody soup .Step four:Bikini Bottom is saved!That's the plan."

"I don't know to say this but thats great idea."SWDF soldier#1 says to captain.

"Hah!That's bloody **(beep)** good idea!"SWDF soldier#2 happily says.

"Ok guys!Let's go kick his back."SDWF soldier#3 says while reloading grenade launcher.

"Operation Ka-Boom! or what I said Operation Ka-buuuu is for begginers."someone said that and soldiers turned to him.

That guy was a muscular sea-star with black had blond hair with military-style was wearing black tank top ,blue jeans and black was Duke Star,number 1 alien kick ass in all 7 seas.

"Duke!"captain says to him"What are you talking about?"

"What I am talking about!You can't do this (beep) without **me!"**He yelled at captain.

"I am sorry Duke!We only want finish this final fight without you because we won't let you in danger."Captain explains to Duke.

"Yeah!Yeah I am going to finish this fight once forever"Duke says.

"But.."

"No but!Here is my plan."Duke cleans whiteboard and started writing his own plan.

"Step one:I will need my favorite weapons .Step two:Only I am going to stadium three:I will taunt and kill that .Four:When he is dead I will rip his head off and** (beep)** his head .Step five:Bikini Bottom is saved!Over!Understand!Pronto!Cappis!"

The soldiers and captain nodded and they aggred with this picked his all weapons what he needed and go to took lift to face agaist last enemy.

Before he didn't go up ,captain says to him"Good luck!"

Lift took him up and soon as he arrived to destination the huge cyborg-alien was close him that big was about to attack him.

Duke while spinning mini-gun taunt at him"It's time you and me!You piece of metal!"

"Whaaa!"Patrick wakes up from his bed and realizes that was only dream .It was 3:00 AM.

"Ice cream."Patrick says"I need ice-cream.

Patrick rushes to fridge and took ice-cream to ate about 10 spoons of ice-cream and get back to his bed.

"Now I will have sweet dreams not nightmares."He says to himself and slept like bear.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen and my workers!You know good why we are there?"Head Pixie or simply called HP says to his minions and Anti-Fairies.<p>

"You didn't explained us you moron!"a anti-fairy yelled at HP.

"You shut up!"Anti-Cosmo warns him.

"So boss!"Pixie worker says to HP"Can you explain us?"

"I called us to help me to free my friend who prisoned many years."HP was explaining.

"Wait the second."Anti-Poof or called Foop stops him for while"You got a friend but why didn't tell us?"

"Because I didn't want to risk that Fairies or others to know that I got my powerful .We were together attended EVIL college school ,we were best friends until one day he dissapeared.I was tracking him many years until I got letter from him which I received 3 days ago he explained on the letter that he was detained in the stone prison and sent me a magic spell to free him so I need many power energy to do this."HP ended his speak.

"OK!We will do any best to free him."Anti-Cosmo says to him.

Everyone raised their magic stick and HP started ritual by reading magic, sticks and handphoned were glowing .While he was reading others didn't understand which language he was reading ,on the wall appears a huge vortex and they were suprised and shocked.

"HP!Say is it working?"Anti-Cosmo ask him but he didn't answered.

A orange flash appears that causes to blind orange flash dissapeared there was a creature.

Everyone was suprised when they sawed the creature and Anti-Cosmo says to HP"Is this .."

That creature turns to HP and says:"HP,dearest of all my friends."

"Is nice to see you again Discord the Draconequus."HP says to his friend"Come and huge my friend."

They hugged each other and they were crying.

"Oh,my friend I thought you were dead."HP says to him while cleaning his tear.

"Ehrm excuse me you leave us alone for a hour."HP ask them and they leaved the room.

"So you explain what happened to you."

"Do you know Equrestia ,Marcus?"

"Yes I know!It looks like you remembered my name."

"I was there prisoned many years because I was trying to destory them two times."

"So continue..."

"First time:I was trying to steal EOH.."

"You mean Elements of Harmony!"

" They caught me and I was punished . After many years I got out from prison and this time menaged to steal EOH but that princess had powerful force and I was defeated so I decided to call help from you."

"That son of dog will pay for these. Don't worry my friend . You will soon with my and Anti-Cosom's help to destory Equrestia."

"You are sure?"

"Yes!Fairies will don't know that we attacked Equrestia and we will be leaders of every universe."

"My best friend forever I love you!"

**Next part-Codename:Krustico**

**-Who are Anti-fairies and Pixie?**

** Answer:**Villians from Nickelodeon cartoon Fairy odd parents. Anti-fairies are evil clone of Fairies and Pixies are bussinies fairies who had no fellings only interesting in bussinies(plans to destory Fairies and humanity).


	2. Codename: Krustico

Codename Krustico

**Sorry that was last time short. And for some writing mistakes.**

_Cancerlot, Equrestria 10:43:45 _

"Uh! Why must stay there in the same place all day?" guard in golden armor complained to commander who was sitting and reading newspaper.

"Read the newspapers." commander gave him.

"And what so interesting?" he reads newspapers and was surprised "What! It's that true?"

"Unfortunaly yes, nemesis is free again."

"But how did he menage to escape from prison?"

"Very interesting mystery , prison was still there but no clues of him , we could only conclude that he escaped by using powerful teleportation."

"Dammit, did he stole again this Elements?"

"No he didn't this time . But I am think that he is preparing only solution to win. War with vengeance. Now whole Equrestria is discussing this situation."

"War? Heh, I am betting that he will instantly give up."

"You are maybe right but whatever back to work."

"HELP! I NEED SOME HELP!" second guard called help.

"Did you heard that? Quick!" they rushed to guard who called help.

"What happened?" commander asked second guard and guard pointed on some flying thing "What the..?"

That flying thing was attack helicopter with two miniguns and two rocket launchers who was flying toward to them. When it came the doors of helicopter who where there Anti-Fairy soldier and Pixie soldier.

"Hey you (BEEP) horses with your (BEEP) armor!" Anti yelled at them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" commander asked them.

"Your nemesis Discord sent you a message." Pixie pulls out silenced assault rifle "Death message."

"And you are going to be (BEEP) I mean killed." these words from Anti caused guards to start panicking.

Soldiers opened fire on them but they didn't shooting at guards they made only warning.

"Stand up cowards and bring this real message to your princess." Pixie threw capsule on commander and they flew away.

"Good lord I could get a hearth attack." second guard says while calming himself down.

"Who were that?" guard asks commander.

"I don't know but I got bad feelings about that." commander looks at capsule "I wonder whats that for?"

"We better say to princess."

_Little later…_

"So that flying thing was from Discord?" princess Celestia says after commander explained situation.

"Yes! We asked them who are they, but fairy in bussines suit with black shades only said that Discord sent us message." guard replies.

"And this ball that you are holding?" princess pointed at capsule.

Commander examined capsule, on this were written guides.

"Let see: Holograph video message capsule? First: clean good the capsule to perfectly work. Second: Place it on floor. Third: Press the button." commander do every step and activated capsule. Capsule showed a holographic figure that was Discord who was wearing general(millitiary rank)suit.

"Hello leaders and you Celestia! It's nice to see you again, not really." he drank champagne "As you see I got powerful force to kick you out so I decided gave you ultimatum: I want you give up in five days and do not any dirty trick on me. If don't accept what I want I will declare the first Universe war!" he disappears after message but appears again "Oh yes I almost forgot this capsule will self destruct in 15 seconds." disappears again leaving self-destruction.

" OH it is gonna blown!" commander warns them.

"I will stop it." guard quickly throws capsule through window and capsule exploded.

"I am afraid I cannot accept this. This can dismiss every pony from our universe." princess says.

"What do you mean your majesty? You didn't saw how they got powerful weapons and soldiers from other universe to kill everyone on Equrestria." commander says.

"Yeah! We cannot handle him anymore. He is stealing elements, creating chaos and he wants **WAR! Freaking war!**" guard says.

"If he can do this we are going copy him. And I know good person to help us in fight."

0000000

_Bikini Bottom, Earth 11:13:32_

_Welcome to Bikini Bottom, one of beautiful cities in all seas ( fish throws trash on Bikini Bottom sing) or not. So you thought that Spongebob's adventures were over after his Movie. No, you were wrong. His big quest will soon begin._

"Ah, Squidward! That was good idea to have a break." Eugene Krabs says to Squidward, they were in hot tub(pool of heated water) full of money.

"That's right Eugene my friend." Squidward says while drinking milkshake.

"! !" someone shouted for .

"Hey what's that noise?" Squidward asks.

Suddenly ,someone broke the door, that powerful kick causes to flew toward to Squidward and smash his face in pancake style. It appears that was Spongebob.

"Minion, what happened?" asks Spongebob while Squidward repairing his face.

"King…Neptune..is..coming..to..Krusty Krab 2."Spongebob answers.

"What? King Neptune! He is gonna make us rich. To KK2." rushes from hot tube to KK2.

"! You forgot to wear your clothes." Spongebob advise him.

"Oh, thanks you advise me for that." he goes wear his clothes on.

_Again little later…._

"OK! GUYS! King Neptune is coming to KK2. He will come to eat Krabby Patties and give us reward. We got only five minutes to do this. Mr. Krabs you will serve King a good place to sit. Squidward you will patrol! And Patrick you will make Patties for King." Spongebob gave orders them , he was a manager of Krusty Krab 2.

"Aye captain!" Patrick rushes to kitchen. He is been working in KK2 two years since opening.

"ON your order." Squidward accepts order and prepares to make portrait of King.

only nodded , he was still thinking about money.

King Neptune appears on his royal carriage. He headed to KK2.

"Howdy , Spongebob!" squirell Sandy surprises Spongebob.

"Sandy, what are you.." Spongebob stops talking because Sandy got a new look. She was wearing white tank top, blue jeans, snickers and jacket tied up around her waist.

"How I look?" Sandy asks Spongebob.

"You are a…Where did I stopped? Ah now remember ! What are you doing there King Neptune is coming to KK2?"

"King Neptune! Are you kid me?"

"No! Now be quiet!"

"He is coming!" Squidward warns them.

King Neptune entered in KK2 and came to him closer

"King Neptune! What a big surprise that you came to KK2. Can you serve a good a sit." Krabs ask King but he only laughed and replied" It's very good of Krabs, but I am here to talk with Spongebob and his friends."

"Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward! King wants to talk with you!" call them.

"What's up King?" Sandy ask him.

"Very bad!" King says.

"What do you mean?" Squidward replies.

"Hey don't say it that Plankton escaped from prison. That little will pay again for this what did he done!" Sandy says.

"No it's not that. I will explain everything. 30 minutes ago Equrestrian leader Princess Celestia sent me message about that her nemesis called Discord declared The First Universe war and that needs help from me. I had no brave warriors so I decided to chose you." King explained.

"Equrestria? King can you explain more about this?" Sandy asked him.

After he explained about the universe(he didn't explained about heroes and nemesis) Sandy and Squidward were very big surprised, Spongebob and Patrick were interested and fascinated about these creatures called ponies.

"_So there are a lot dimensions and universes. My goodness, I didn't know that really exists!"_ Sandy thought herself.

"If am not wrong, we are going in." Spongebob says.

"OK! I will wait outside when you are ready!" King leaves KK2.

"This is it! We defeated Plankton and now we going to save alternate universe. Who is with me?" Spongebob asked his friends.

"I am with you." Sandy agreed.

"And I , friend never lets friend down." Squidward agreed.

"I!" Patrick agreed.

"And I!" agreed.

"Sorry for warriors!"

"Uh ok!" Mr. Krabs replies.

"Wait the second! Weapons! Did we got weapons we need them!" Squidward advise them.

"Don't' worry Squidward! I and Sandy are keeping super weapons called Food-fight weapons." Spongebob answers.

"Where are you keeping?"

"In underground where is my new Patty car."

_2 minutes later.._

"We are keeping these weapons two years ago. It only useable if Plankton attacks again but when is war we are going to use them." Sandy pressed secret button(it was 1 of 5000 2x4 wood) and metallic doors appears.

"Password please." computer asks.

"Password!" Spongebob says to computer.

"Check! Door opened!" computer replies.

"That's the password!" Squidward suprisily says.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am presenting you project called Food fight weapons(weapons who are using food as ammo)" Spongebob opens door and their eyes couldn't believe it. It was big room with lot of weapons.

"Holy Neptune! What we are waiting? Lets rock!" Squidward says as picking some assault-bubble.

"Not so' fast boys! You gonna change you suits." Sandy says.

"And where we are going to change?" Squidward asks.

"On north is dress room."

_15 minutes later…_

They changed their clothes into war suits except Sandy who was still wearing her new clothes. Spongebob wore blue sleeveless t-shirt, millitiary jeans, boots and of course red cloth belt tied around his forehead for badass soldiers( such as Rambo). Squiward wore green-white soldier suit with boots and body-armor(without helmet). And Patrick wore only millitiary t-shirt and boots.

"Ok! Now you can chose weapons! Others you can't hold put in car. " Spongebob says.

"Lets' see what we got here. I choose cucumber-sniper-rifle, Tommy-gun and…What's that?" Squidward picks some dual pistols" OMN! Magnum SAW model 29. I will make my day happy."

Patrick chooses Big-bubble-machine , Rocket-Propelled-Ananas and dual semi-automatic bubble-pistols.

"Now my favorite: Assault-bubble-rifle, Ketch-Uzi and Must-Uzi and scoped bubble-pistol." Spongebob chosses his favorite.

"Let for second I had thing to do." Sandy picks up AB-47 and started do something.

"What is Sandy doing?" Squidward asked Spongebob.

"You will see." Spongebob replies.

"Gentlemen. I have upgraded AB-47 into AB-141. Triple damage, triple capacity, triple fire rate and best mini rocket launcher attachment on weapon." Sandy shows super weapon.

"You deserve a medal for war-science." Squidward praised her.

0000000000000000000

"Where are they so long, I will miss my favorite show." King asked himself and then sawed Spongebob and his friend on Patty vehicle. King's jaws were dropped but he decided not to ask about that.

"King we are ready and armed to rock out." Spongebob says.

King creates portal who was leading to Equrestria and throws some magic on Spongebob and his friends.

"Hey, what did you threw on us?" Squidward asked Neptune.

"I gave you ablity that you can breath on surface. How will you survive without that ablity?" Neptune replies.

"Thanks!" they replied.

"Oh and I thing….." they rushed into portal without hearing King's advice.

0000000000000000

"Spongebob, are we in sky?" Squidward asked Spongebob. They were in sky.

"Yeesss." he replies silently and started to falling down.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" they were shouting.

"Do something!" Squidward shouted at Sandy and Spongebob.

"Activate fly mode!" Sandy says to computer and patty started to lift up and fly.

"This vehicle can fly? You are both genie." Squidward praised again.

"Next destination: Cancerlot!" Spongebob shouted at full speed.

_After long flying trip Codename: Krustico(Spongebob's secret organization) finally arrived ._

"Hey is that city on mountain or I am not seeing good." Squidward pointed at something.

"I can not believe! We are really in Cancerlot." Sandy replies.

_2.5 minutes later…._

"Remember be polite!" Spongebob knocks the door of castle and some guard opens.

"Good day. We are Codename: Kru…" before Spongebob could present who they are guard scared himself and closes door.

"What the Hell?" Sandy asked herself.

"It looks like that we must wait." Squidward replies.

_After minute of waiting door opens again._

"Excuse me for this! Guard knows little over react on something. So you are the King Neptune's warriors." commander ask them.

"Yes. Tell princess that Codename: Krustico has arrived and that we are going to help you out to defeat some son of (BEEP) called Discord." Sandy replies while spinning her pistol.

"OK! Just wait here outside for minute." commander goes to inform princess.

"Heh, I told you piece of cake." Sandy says.

"Are you warriors from King Neptune?" someone asked Spongebob and his friends and they turned to the person who asked.

**Next chapter: New friends, new enemies **

**The meeting between two universes.**


	3. Squidward's notebook

Squidward's Notebook

-During story Squidward will who met up write everything in his notebook, as the story goes up more new persons will write in notebook.

-Squidward's rank is soldier.

**-Good side-**

Codename Krustico- Bikini Bottom's secret army organization led by Spongebob and Sandy

_Members:_  
><strong><em>-<em>_SpongeBob SquarePants_**

_nickname-Bob, Pants, Sponge_

_species-sea sponge_

_born place-Bikini Bottom_

_age-around 20-30_

_hair: none_

_color-yellow_

_eye color: blue_

_description: A optimistic and energetic sponge, he knows be little annoying._

_rank-gunner_

**_-Sandy Cheek_**

_nickname- Squirly-girl, karate-girl_

_species-squirrel_

_born place-Texas_

_age-?_

_fur color-brown_

_eye color-black_

_description-A brilliant cowgirl scientist with strong knowledge of karate._

_rank-engineer and scientist_

_-**Patrick Star**_

_nickname-Pat_

_species-sea star_

_born place-Bikini Bottom_

_age-?_

_color-pink_

_eye color-black_

_description-Spongebob's best friend he is know be dumb._

_rank-berserk gunner_

**-Bad side:**

_-**Discord**_

_born place-Equrestria_

_nickname: Lord of Chaos_

_species: draconequus(some big mistake of nature)_

_age-well 1000 years_

_color-unknown during parts of his body_

_eye color-possibly red_

_description-A bastard who tries whip out Equrestria._

_rank-One of three leaders called Trio Of Evil_

**_-Marcus_**

_nickname: Head Pixie_

_species: Pixie(some fairies in bussinies suit)_

_born place-Pixie World_

_age-?_

_eye color-?_

_hair color- grey or white_

_description- Another nemesis who helps Discord to defeat Equrestria_

_rank-boss of Pixies and one of three leaders called Trio of Evil_

**_-Anti-Cosmo_**

_nickname-?_

_born place-Anti-Fairy world_

_age-?_

_eye-green_

_hair color-dark blue_

_species-Anti-Fairy_

_description-The evil clone who joined together in war agaist Good._

_rank-Anti-Fairy Don and one of three leaders called Trio of Evil._


End file.
